reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
New Austin
is one of three states (or territories) in Red Dead Redemption and is also the largest. It is also known as the Frontier. Description This territory is characterized as a largely rugged and arid wilderness in the process of colonization. As such, there is an expected presence of wild animals and outlaws. The name of the region and its largest town as well as its border location, prominent fort, mines, and oil derricks all show a strong Texas influence. Geography New Austin lies between Nuevo Paraiso to the south, and West Elizabeth to the northeast. It comprises four regions: Cholla Springs, Gaptooth Ridge, Hennigan's Stead, and Río Bravo. The terrain of New Austin resembles aspects of several real Southwestern U.S. states. Cholla Springs resembles Arizona's desert with its saguaro cactus, desert scrub, and prickly pears. The scrub desert of Rio Bravo is strongly reminiscent of New Mexico. Gaptooth Ridge is more like Southern California and western Arizona with its tan rocks and Trees, and Hennigan's Stead is resembles the western parts of Kansas, Oklahoma, central Colorado, and the square part of Texas called the Panhandle Plains, with the Eastern end (Stillwater Creek) resembling the The South comprising of North Texas, East Texas, and Louisiana. Locations in New Austin The following is an alphabetical list of the 46 locations found in New Austin: Hennigan's Stead *Brittlebrush Trawl *Butter Bridge *Dixon Crossing *Greenhollow *MacFarlane's Ranch *Manteca Falls *Mason's Bridge *Mescalero *Montana Ford *Old Bacchus Place *Pike's Basin *Stillwater Creek *Tanner's Span *Thieves' Landing *Warthington Ranch Cholla Springs *Armadillo *Coot's Chapel *Critchley's Ranch *Hamlin's Passing *Hanging Rock *Jorge's Gap *Lake Don Julio *Mercer Station *Odd Fellow's Rest *Pleasance House *Rattlesnake Hollow *Ridgewood Farm *Rio del Lobo *Riley's Charge *Twin Rocks *Two Crows *Venter's Place Gaptooth Ridge *Cueva Seca *Gaptooth Breach *Rathskeller Fork *Scratching Post *Silent Stead *Solomon's Folly *Tumbleweed Río Bravo *Benedict Pass *Benedict Point *Del Lobo Rock *Fort Mercer *Frontera Bridge *Plainview *Repentance Rock Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in New Austin counts towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia *People in MacFarlane's Ranch and in Armadillo will mention Governor Nate Johns, suggesting that New Austin and West Elizabeth are located in the same territory; this is further evidenced by the lack of any government building in New Austin, but there are a few in West Elizabeth. *The railroad tunnel between Hennigan's Stead and Cholla Springs and the snow capped canyon in north Hennigan's Stead are some of the few places in the game where the player is, technically, off the map. *MacFarlane's Ranch is the largest settlement in the region, despite its status as a privately owned ranch. *The racing track in Gaptooth Ridge is the westernmost point in the game. *As with the boundary between New Austin and West Elizabeth, the transition of the music when the player moves between New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso can take some time to register. External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/thefrontier Map of New Austin at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] Related Content es:New Austin Category:Redemption Locations *